Kahalalide F is the subject of European Patent 610,078. The patent reports activity against in vitro cell cultures of human lung carcinoma A-549 and human colon carcinoma HT-29.
More information concerning kahalalide F is to be found, for example, in:    The absolute stereochemistry of kahalalide F. Goetz, Gilles; Yoshida, Wesley Y.; Scheuer, Paul J. Dep. Chemistry, Univ. Hawaii, Honolulu, Hi., USA. Tetrahedron (1999), 55(25), 7739-7746.[Erratum to document cited in CA131:157974]. Tetrahedron (1999), 55(40), 11957.    Kahalalides: bioactive peptides from a marine mollusk Elysia rufescens and its algal diet Bryopsis sp. Hamann, Mark T.; Otto, Clifton S.; Scheuer, Paul J.; Dunbar, D. Chuck. Department of Chemistry, University of Hawaii of Manoa, Honolulu, Hi., USA. J. Org. Chem. (1996), 61(19), 6594-6600.[Erratum to document cited in CA125:190997]. J. Org. Chem. (1998), 63(14), 4856.    The marine environment: A resource for prototype antimalarial agents. El Sayed, Khalid A.; Dunbar, D. Charles; Goins, D. Keith; Cordova, Cindy R.; Perry, Tony L.; Wesson, Keena J.; Sanders, Sharon C.; Janus, Scott A.; Hamann, Mark T. Center the Development Natural Products, University Mississippi, University, Miss., USA. J. Nat. Toxins (1996), 5(2), 261-285.    The antitumoral compound Kahalalide F acts on cell lysosomes. Garcia-Rocha, Mar; Bonay, Pedro; Avila, Jesus. 28049-Madrid, Spain. Cancer Lett. (Shannon, Irel.) (1996), 99(1), 43-50.    Kahalalide F: a bioactive depsipeptide from the sacoglossan mollusk Elysia rufescens and the green alga Bryopsis sp. Hamann, Mark T.; Scheuer, Paul J. Dep. Chem., Univ. Hawaii, Honolulu, Hi., USA. J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1993), 115(13), 5825-6.